Oto, czym jestem
by FallenXMen
Summary: Córka Magneta, Elizabeth, przez całe życie zdążyła przewinąć się przez kilka organizacji, być wplątana w większe zamieszki... a ona tylko chciała mieć dzieciństwo. OC, rating T, R&R plz.
1. Diclaimer i Prolog

Diclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do żadnej z postaci poza Elizabeth i kilkoma postaciami przewijającymi się w tle.

_**Prolog**_

_**Byłam nią. Tak długo i krótko za razem. Dziewczyną ocenianą**_

_**za to, czym była, nie za to kim jest. Przez to, stała się tym**_

_**za co ją uważano, a czym nigdy być nie powinna. Byłam nią.**_


	2. Dam z siebie wszystko

_**Oto, czym jestem**_

_**Rozdzia**__**ł**__** I**_

_**Dam z siebie wszystko**_

_**Elizabeth Jenevive Lehnsherr, córka Polskiego buntownika i uchoćcy, Erika Lehnsherr'a oraz pokornej kobiety imieniem Magdalena po wczesnej śmierci matki była wychowywana przez ojca, tak samo jak jej rodzeństwo; Pietro i Wanda. W odróżnieniu od brata nie miała białych - jak ojciec - włosów, ale brązowe, po swojej matce. Zaś oczy zimno szare jak ojciec. Dorastała w dość ciężkich dla dziecka warunkach. Zasadniczo wychowywała się sama, bo ojciec nigdy nie miał czasu. Gdy miała pięć lat jej dwa i pół roku starsza siostra została oddana 'specjalistom', bo swoją mocą sprawiała zbyt duże problemy. Eliza nie chcąc aby spotkał ją ten sam los starała się być najgrzeczniejszą, najlepszą i najmilszą córką pod słońcem. Robiła tak, jak taka córka robić powinna. Gdy miała dziewięć lat dom stał na jej głowie; sprzątała, gotowała i wykonywała każde polecenie bez mrugnięcia okiem.**_

_**Jej ojciec, Erik, znany również jako Magneto, uczył ją panowania nad mocą. Mieli je takie same. Panowanie nad metalami. Miała surowe treningi, ale robiła co było trzeba.**_

_**- Spróbuję jeszcze raz... - powiedziała kiedyś, gdy po raz kolejny nie udało jej się zatrzymać lecącej kuli, która dotkliwie uderzyła w jej brzuch. Cała podrapana i z raną na czole oraz rozdartą wargą wstała wtedy na chwiejnych nogach i uśmiechnęła przeganiając ból. - Dam z siebie wszystko. Będziesz ze mnie dumny, tatusiu.**_

_**- Możemy zrobić przerwę - powiedział Erik.**_

_**- Nie! Chcę próbować dalej, aż mi się uda. Dam z siebie wszystko!**_

_**Starała się być pupilkiem tatusia i była tym tak pochłonięta, że nie zważała na ból. Ani swój własny, ani nikogo innego. Liczyło się tylko pozostanie w rodzinie Lehnsherr.**_

_**Mimo całej tej determinacji nadal pozostawała miłą, niewinną istotą czerpiącą radośc z każdej chwili. Kochała także swojego brata i była zdolna dużo dla niego poświęcić. On również był mocno związany z siostrą.**_

_**- Nie powinnaś tak się katować - mówił widząc ją zmartretowaną i zmęczoną siedzącą na werandzie zaraz po treningu. Słysząc jego głos Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się szeroko.**_

_**- Nic mi nie jest. Dam z siebie wszystko, żeby tatuś był ze mnie dumny! A kiedyś weźmie nas do swojej drużyny. Oh, braciszku, nie patrz tak na mnie, to tylko kilka zadrapań. Wiesz - ściszyła głos i wpatrzyła sie marzycielsko w stronę zachodzącego słońca. - Mama na pewno też jest z nas dumna. Ona na nas patrzy z góry. Widzi jak sobie radzimy i właśnie dlaego... dlatego muszę dać z siebie wszystko. Dla niej i dla tatusia. On liczy na to, i wiem, ze mamusia też.**_

_**- Czasem gadasz jak staruszka - skrzywił sie Pietro siadając obok.**_

_**- Dam z siebie wszystko - powtórzyła szeptem Eliza zdając się nie zauważać komentarza brata.**_

_**Jej celem było dołączenie kiedyś do drużyny jaką stworzył jej ojciec. Nie ze względu na to, o co walczyli, ale dlatego, bo jej ojciec by tego chciał. Nazywali się The Acylotes, czyli Akolici. Celem ich było osiągnięcie panowania mutantów nad ludźmi. Jej to było dość obojętne, ale ze względu na ojca nayczyła się wierzyć w to, że właśnie oni, mutantci, są należytymi władcami świata. Gatunkiem, któremu dane zdominować ludzi i posiąść władzę spychając homo sapiens na niziny góry ewolucji samemu zasiadając na szczycie.**_

_**- Skoro tak mówi tatuś, to znaczy, że to prawda - tłumaczyła sobie.**_

_**Jej czternasty rok życia był pierwszym rokiem wyzwolenia. Wyzwolenia od pupilkowania.**_

_**Dzień gdy podłuchała rozmowę ojca z jednym z jego Akolitów zmienił wszystko. Zburzył jej marzenia, zachwiał wiarę w mutantów i utworzył w głowie mętlik, jakiego nie miala od nigdy.**_

_**Chciała wejść do jego pracowni z popołudniową kawą, ale usłyszała, że ojciec z kimś rozmawia. Nie chciała podsłuchiwać, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.**_

_**- Sądzę, że w niedalekiej przyszłości może się na coś przydać. Jej moc jest już prawie tak silna jak moja. Będzie dobrym sprzymierzeńcem w walce przeciwko ludziom. Dodakowo świetny żołnierz.**_

_**"Ciekawe o kim tak mówi?" zastanawiała się Eliza.**_

_**- Tak, Elizabeth jest świetnym nabytkiem. Musisz ją tylko odpowiednio nakierować.**_

_**- O to się nie martw - zaśmiał się Magneto. - Jest jak marionetka w rękach lalkarza. Chłonie każde moje słowo jakby było swięte. Do prawdy jest bezmyślna, ale na moją korzyść. Stworzyłem ją od podszewki i jeśli zechcę, rozpruję i złoże na no... słyszałeś to? - Erik popatrzył w stronę drzwi.**_

_**- Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, owszem - mężczyzna podszedł do drzwi i gotowy do walki otworzył je. Jedyne co zastał to potłuczona zastawa i kałuża kawy.**_

_**Elizabeth zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi pokoju i zsunęła się po nich.**_

_**- Dlaczego? - łkała. - Przecież byłam dobrą córką... a on... on tak po prostu... - wstała i wybiegła z pokoju. Przebiegła korytarz i salon praktycznie na oślep, bo widok przysłaniały jej łzy. Wybiegła z domu i wbiegła w las. Biegła przez diebie nie wiedząc do kąd zmierza. Gałęzie targały jej ubrania i włosy co chwila pozostawiając nową sznytę na ciele. W końcu któraś ucerzyła ją, że upadła. Schowała twarz w dłoniach.**_

_**- Dlaczego...? - szlochała cicho. W końcu po jakimś czasie ze zmęczenia zasnęła.**_

_**Obudziły ją śpiewy ptaków i przedzierające się przez liście promienie słońca. Rozejrzała się dookoła zastanawiając się gdzie i dlaczego jest.**_

_**- A, już pamiętam - burknęła. Cała złość uloniła się razem ze snem.**_

_**Nie ma sensu opisywać jak, bo nie na tym skupia się ta historia, ale Eliza w końcu wylądowała w jakimś Nowo Jorskim klubie całodobowym. Z posępną minął usiadła przy barze ignorując dziwne spojrzenia. W końcu czternastolatka w takim miejscu jest dość rzadkim przypadkiem.**_

_**- Colę z lodem - burknęła do barmanki. Ta wysłała jej ciekawskie spojrzenie, ale podała zamówienie.**_

_**- Uciekłaś z domu? - spytała po chwili.**_

_**- To aż takie oczywiste?**_

_**- No cóż... siedzisz sama w klubie o drugiej w nocy i wyglądasz na przybitą. O podartych ciuchach nie wspomnę.**_

_**- Nie wspominaj, pani psycholog - fuknęła.**_

_**- Ej, dzieciaku, to nie jest miejsce dla takich jak ty - zawołał jakiś koleś ze stolika obok. Dziewczyna obróciła się w jego stronę.**_

_**- A tobie co do tego? - spytała opryskliwie.**_

_**- A dużo. Jest taka zasada - ludzie zamilki i słuchali co mężczyzna mówi do niewzruszonej czternastolatki. - Nie może tu przebywać nikt, kto nie skończył 18 lat, albo... - zawiesił głos. - Nie pokonał Grubego Joe'go w siłowaniu się - gdy to powiedział po sali przebiegł tłumiony śmiech.**_

_**Elizabeth wiedziała, że sobie z niej żartował i nie było takiej zasady.**_

_**- Dawaj go - popatrzyła na niego wyzywająco. Ludzie ryknęli śmiechem. - Nie będzie wam tak śmieszno, jak Gruby Joe pójdzie na dno. Który to?**_

_**- JA jestem Gruby Joe - jakiś muskularny mężczyzna z tatuażami wyłonił się z cienia. Wszyscy zamilki. - I nie będę się poniżał walcząc z takim dzieckiem.**_

_**- Boisz się - zdania widzów były podzielone, ale Eliza wiedziała, czego chciała.**_

_**- To było wyzwanie? - spytał przeciwnik.**_

_**- Było nim od kąd tu weszłam.**_

_**- A więc zgoda, skoro dziecko prosi - zaśmiał się szyderczo.**_

_**Wyobraźcie sobie jakie więc było zdziwienie gdy muskularna dłoń Grubego Joe znalazła się z hukiem na stole przytłoczona dłonią pozornie niewinnej nastolatki. Nikt nie chciał i nie umiał w to uwierzyć, więc tej nocy jeszcze nie jedna ręka musiała zostać przygwożdżona do stołu, aby ludzie wreszcie uwierzyli w nieprzeciętność tej dziewczyny.**_

_**Na czym polegała ta nieprzeciętność wiedziała tylko ona. Za pomocą swojej mocy i korzystając ze śladowych ilości żelaza, jakie stanowiło cztery do pięciu gramów znajdujących się w organiźmie człowieka przenosiła je całe do ręki przeciwnika, aby zyskać nad nią częściową kontrolę. Słowem: osłabiała przeciwnika tak, że posiadał siłę nie większą niż trzyletnie dziecko.**_

_**Wiadomo, że człowiek na haju w dodatku z dość agresywnym usposobieniem kiepsko reaguje na przegraną. Zaczęła się szamotanina.**_


	3. Zabójca część I

_**Rozdzia**__**ł**__** II**_

_**Zab**__**ó**__**jca**_

_**"Jestem Elizabeth Jenevive Lehnsherr, ale ludzie znają mnie jako Magnetic, bo w moim fachu nie ma czegoś takiego jak imię. Czternaście lat swojego życia poswięciłam charując dla egoistycznego tyrana jakim był mój ojciec. Nie żałuję, że odeszłam, chociaż gdzieś w głębi podświadomie pragnę wrócić do domu. Od roku jednak moje życie jest dość... osobliwe. Ten czas, od kąd postanowiłam zostać tym, kim jestem bardzo mnie zmienił. Nie istnieje dla mnie już nic takiego jak etyka. To tylko nic nie znaczące słowo, którym rodzice karmią swoje dzieci mając nadzieję, że wyrosną one na kogoś będącego - spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy - moim przeciwieństwem. Dzisiaj był dzień jak co dzień. Zaczął się od spotkani z moim klijentem, poprzez wykonanie zadania w tym obskurnym barze kończąc. Owszem, stałam się wrogiem społeczeństwa, ale Bóg darował mi umiejętnośc zabijania, więc nie waham się przez korzystaniem z niej. Poza tym jest to dość opłacalne. Powtarzam: Nazywam się Magnetic i jestem płatnym zabójcą"**_

_**Jakiś piątek, godzina 23:28, dach jednego z wierzowców w N.Y.**_

_**- Więc mam zabić zabójcę twojej żony, dobrze rozumiem?**_

_**- Ale najpierw dowiedz się kto mu to zlecił i też go wyeliminuj.**_

_**- Jedna sprawa...**_

_**- Pieniądze są tutaj - mężczyzna otworzył walizkę po czym wyjął połowę. - Reszta po wykonaniu zadania.**_

_**Dziewczyna rzuciła okiem na pliki banknotów.**_

_**- Co o nim wiemy? - spytała.**_

_**- Mam tylko to - mężczyzna w garniturze wyją z kieszeni przeźroczysty woreczek zawierający shurikena.**_

_**- Hm... Powinno wystarczyć. Gdzie nastąpiło zabójstwo?**_

_**- W moim domu. Policja usunęła jednak już wszystkie dowody i mają je na posterunku. Ten shuriken to jedyne co udało mi się zdobyć.**_

_**- Ostatnie pytanie: Jak nazywała się twoja żona?  
>- Rebeca Harper.<strong>_

_**Ok. poł godziny później, posterunek Nowo Yorskiej policji śledczej, wydział zabójstw.**_

_**Pomieszczenie gdzie trzymane są akta spowija cisza. Słychać jedynie spokojny oddech jedenej osoby i cichy szelest poruszanych przez nią papierów ułożonych alfabetycznie w metalowej szafce zamykanej na kluczyk. Osobą znajdującą się w pomieszczeniu jest średniego wzrostu brunetka o długich włosach. Ubrana jest w długi, czarny, skórzany płaszcz spod którego wystają dżinsowe rurki, biała, zgrabna bluzka i brązowe, wysokie kozaki na szpilkach. Jej twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji, może poza zniecierpliwieniem. Szaro-błękitne oczy w szybkim tempie przesówają się po kartkach.**_

_**W końcu wyjęła jeden z arkuszy i szybko go przejrzała. Była tam również wsadzona w woreczek karteczka z jakimiś cyframi. Znaleziona na miejscu zbroni w dłoni ofiary jak wynikało ze sprawozdania. Zapisała sobie cyfry w pamięci.**_

_**Przeczytała co pisali tam na jej temat: nie był to numet telefonu, adres, psl, pin, ani nic tego rodzaju.**_

_**- Współrzędne satelitarne - szepnęła i odstawiła arkusze.**_

_**Tak, wiem, że ta część była bardzo krótka, ale chwilowo nie mam czasu dopisać więcej i - utknęłam. Reszta rozdziału w następnej części.**_


End file.
